Honestly Okay
by Shuichigami
Summary: Trunks rediscovers his innocence through his little sister Bra. R&R please!


Honestly Okay  
  
A Dragonball GT fanfic by Raven  
  
Synopsis: Trunks rediscovers his innocence through his little sister Bra.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Z / GT or any characters related to the idea. I don't own the lyrics to the featured Dido songs. If you have a problem see my lawyer Pan-chan! _  
  
I just want to feel safe in my own skin, I just want to be happy again.  
  
Trunks Briefs lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. A sharp pounding and a holler came through his door and he flinched. "TRUNKS!" his mother Bulma yelled to him. He got up and opened the door to his room. Bulma smiled at her 19-year-old son. "Your father and I are going out for the day. Can you stay here and look after your sister?" Bulma asked sweetly. "Goten can come over if you like," she added. Trunks sighed heavily. "I guess I can watch the squirt," he fondly referred to his 5-year-old little sister Bra. Bulma patted his shoulder and turned to leave. Trunks stopped her. "Have fun," he said, biting back the spiteful remark that was floating in his mouth. Bulma smiled again and walked out of the room leaving Trunks to figure out what he'd do with his sister for the day.  
  
I just want to feel deep in my own world  
  
Trunks walked through Capsule Corp looking for Bra. He found her in her room. She was talking to her toys. He paused by the door to listen in. "I am Trunks! The mightiest Super Saiyajin ever!" Bra said, making her doll put its arms up and dance around. Trunks chuckled. "And I am Bra. The sister of the greatest brother and Saiyajin in the world!" Bra moved a smaller, female doll next to the 'Trunks' one and raised its hands also. Trunks smiled and felt a warm feeling wash over him. He knocked on the door. Bra looked and gave him a glowing smile. "Trunksy!" she jumped up and ran over, her dolls already forgotten. Trunks grunted as Bra flung her small body against his and hugged his legs. "So, it's you and me today squirt. What do you want to do?" he asked. Bra raised her greeny-blue head and looked at him seriously. "Can we go swimming in the pool?" she asked. He grinned and nodded. "Yeah!" Bra cheered and ran to her dresser. She pulled out her favourite red swimsuit. Without even bothering to wait for Trunks to leave the room, she pulled off her clothes and pulled on her bathers. Trunks politely faced the other way. "Come on!" Bra tugged on Trunks' hand and he allowed her to lead him outside to the pool at the back of Capsule Corp. "Hang on Bra!" he exclaimed. She stopped and turned to him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I haven't changed yet," he answered. "Hurry up then and don't mess with me boy," she giggled. Trunks stiffened at her using their father's mannerisms. He didn't want to be reminded of Vegeta when he wasn't around.  
  
Touch my skin and tell me what you're thinking, take my hand and show me where we're going.  
  
Once he was in his swimmers, they got into the lukewarm water of the Capsule Corp pool. Bra splashed around and dived under the water. Bulma had taught Bra to swim early on so she would be able to use the pool without too much worry. Trunks dived under as well and chased his sister around the pool. Bra popped up and giggled. Trunks felt better than he had in days. There was nothing and no one to worry about and he had a sense of happiness that reflected from Bra.  
  
See my eyes, they carry your reflection, watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you.  
  
Trunks wadded over to Bra and picked her up. She screamed with delight as he carried her over to the deep end of the pool and dunked her in the water. She grabbed his arm. "Don't let me sink!" she cried, looking worriedly at the water. Trunks held onto her little hands and she relaxed and smiled. "Wanna duck down at the same time and talk under water?" Trunks asked. Bra giggled again. "Yeah!" she jiggled in anticipation.  
  
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide.  
  
They dropped down into the water in sync and time stopped. Trunks looked into Bra' eyes and saw himself; little again, laughing, having fun, just being a kid. He realized that's what he and Bra were doing now. Having fun. Playing without adult worries. He wanted very badly at that moment to be five again. Same as Bra. Able to play with toys and make up adventures without being ridiculed by anyone, namely Vegeta.  
  
I want to be a hunter again; I want to see the world alone again, to take a chance on life again.  
  
Trunks pulled them both out of the water. "Did you hear me?" Bra asked. Trunks looked confused. "Under the water!" Bra explained. "Oh, yeah, I did," he replied, knowing full well that he hadn't heard anything. Not that he'd been listening. Trunks looked at the clock on the wall. "Come on squirt, we have to have lunch now," he said. He pointed to Bra's and his fingers. "Besides, we're turning into prunes!" he grinned. Bra laughed and put her chubby, baby fingers in his face. "PRUNE FINGERS! I HAVE PRUNE FIN-GERS!" she sang loudly. They got out of the pool and Bra ran for her towel. "It's cold out of the pool," she said wide-eyed. Trunks nodded, "Yeah, we better dry off quickly." That caused Bra to hurry rubbing herself dry. "All dry!" she yelled. Trunks laughed to himself and went over. "Let me check," he said and started tickling her. "Hmmm. dry there," he moved over. Bra giggled hysterically. "Dry there too." he continued to tickle her. "Stop. stop! It. it tickles," Bra stuttered between laughter. She pushed at his hands, but she wasn't strong enough to get the powerful Saiyajin to let go. "Mercy!" she cried and Trunks stopped. She paused then tried to tickle Trunks to get him back. "Ha, ha, I'm not ticklish," Trunks said haughtily. He grabbed his sister and swung her over his shoulder. "Come on, let's do lunch," he said and carried her inside.  
  
If you were the king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go.  
  
Once inside, Trunks set out making sandwiches. "Okay, what do want on your sandwich squirt?" he asked Bra, who was seated at the table. "Peanut butter and ice-cream!" she exclaimed. Trunks screwed up his nose and faked gagging. "Gross! What about we have. banana, jelly and marshmallow fluff sandwiches?" he joked. This time Bra looked green. "No way!" she yelled. Trunks laughed again. "Okay, I was just kidding!" he said. "Peanut butter and ice-cream it is." He made her strange concoction and made himself a cheese and ham sandwich. They munched in silence.  
  
I don't know what to say to you, but I'll smile somehow.  
  
When they'd finished their sandwiches, they both felt tired. "Nap time," Bra said wearily. Trunks nodded in agreement. He picked her up carefully and carried her to his room. He figured it would be easier to watch her if they were in the same room. When he set her on his bed, she was already asleep. He lay next to her and she rolled over and curled in towards his stomach.  
  
I'd like to watch you sleep at night, to hear you breathe by my side and although sleep leaves me behind, there's nowhere I'd rather be.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta arrived home a little while after Trunks had fallen asleep. Bulma went upstairs to look her them. "I wonder where they are?" she asked no one in particular. She walked to Trunks' room and carefully opened the door. There on Trunks' bed she saw her two children sleeping and smiled.  
  
I'd like to watch you sleep at night, to hear you breathe by my side.  
  
THE END 


End file.
